the forgotten divas
by darkangelpeyton1
Summary: The Divas Revolution has been going strong, but four Divas that feel they've been ignored and treated poorly have decided that they're done sitting on the sidelines and are ready to take what they feel is theirs.


**Okay, this popped into my head and I really needed to write it. Ever since this Divas Revolution started I've wanted Nattie, Emma, and Summer to create a team, but I knew that probably wouldn't happen considering Summer's in that stupid storyline with Rusev, Lana, and Dolph. So, then I added Cameron because I feel like she totally fits in with what this story is, but then I couldn't let go of the thought of Summer being a part of this group so I put her in it anyway. I used the fact that they're having a Beat the Clock challenge on RAW tomorrow as when they'd attack. Also, I really want Becky to win which is why she's the one fighting Nikki in the beginning.  
I apologize for any and all grammatical errors or mistakes in characterization.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the storyline**

Nikki Bella stretched as she stared at Becky Lynch who was standing across the ring from her looking eager for her shot at the title. She had fought earlier in the night and beaten Tamina. Charlotte and Paige weren't able to beat Becky's time and because of that she had won her shot at Nikki's title. Nikki smirked at the NXT rookie, who thought she could beat Nikki's historic reign. She could hear her sister and Alicia cheering for her from behind and could hear the other members of PCB cheering for Becky. Nikki hadn't been surprised when the members of Team B.A.D. had come out to sit at commentary. The ref rang the bell and both women circled each other before locking up. Nikki maneuvered Becky until she had her in a headlock. She felt Becky squirming under her arm and Becky was about to toss her against the ropes when to both women's shock the arena went black.

"What the hell?" Nikki said as released Becky and tried to see if she could see anything.

"What are ya doin'?" she heard Becky ask her.

"Me? This isn't me," Nikki argued before she turned in the direction of where she thought she heard Brie and Alicia fighting, "Brie!...Foxy!...Are you guys okay?!" She got no reply and turned as she heard Becky screaming the same to her teammates. Nikki spun around in the darkness trying to figure out what was going on when she was blinded by the lights coming back on.

"What the hell?" Becky asked as her eyes adjusted to the light to see her friends laid out on the ground, along with Brie, Alicia, and the members of Team B.A.D. Nikki looked over at Becky before her eyes landed on the four figures in the ring with Becky and herself. They were all dressed in black hoodies with scarves covering their faces, which made it difficult for Nikki to make out who they were. The four figures circled Nikki and Becky. The two were back to back as they eyed the figures. Both women looked at each other before they attacked the one nearest them. Neither of them stood a chance, but both knew they had to try. One held Becky before tossing her in the direction of the other where she received a spinning heel kick to her face. Becky groaned as she checked to make sure nothing was broken. She looked over to see Nikki receive a nasty looking DDT.

"Someone call security! Who are these people, Michael?" JBL asked Michael Cole as the commentary team sat in shock as they watched Becky and Nikki get attacked.

"How should I know, John? Wait; is that the-...Becky Lynch is being put in the Emma Lock, what is going on?" Cole cried just as confused as everyone in the arena.

"Oh my god, Nikki's being put in the sharpshooter," King cried as both Nikki and Becky screamed in pain and tapped. The women were released from the submission moves and slowly one by one the hooded figures identities were revealed.

"N-Natalya? What is she...Is that? Oh my god, that's Emma, Cameron, and...Summer Rae?! What is going on?!" Cole cried as his fellow commentators looked just as confused as him, "What are these Divas doing?" The four women looked at the destruction they had created and they all smiled, pleased with themselves. Natalya went over and called for a microphone. She took it before looking at the very confused WWE Universe.

"I bet you all weren't expecting this," she started with a smirk, "You're all probably wondering, 'Nattie, what are you doing? This isn't like you.' Well that's the problem...Everyone thinks that I'm just sweet and cooperative Nattie, but that changes tonight. I am sick of _always_ being overlooked and expected to just sit back and wait my turn. I've been with this company for almost 10 years and have been champion once... _Once!_ I am Natalya Neidhart. I am a part of the Hart family and I deserve respect. I was a part of one of the most highly regarded women's matches down in NXT."

"My match with Charlotte at NXT Takeover was considered a five star match, but no one remembers that and if they do they only talk about Charlotte. Like I didn't exist and that's not anything negative towards Charlotte because she is an amazing talent, but I deserve a Divas title opportunity a hell of a lot more than she does. I have proven over and over again that I am one of the best women wrestler's in this ring, yet I'm still sitting on the sidelines while others get opportunities and shots that I deserve. It's not right and it ends tonight." After Natalya had finished her speech she passed the microphone to Emma who looked just as angry and annoyed as Natalya.

"Everyone wants to talk about this so called 'Divas Revolution', but there is one thing missing from it... _Me!_ There wouldn't even be a Divas Revolution if it wasn't for me. I was a part of NXT Arrival, where Paige and I put on a great match. Then I was the one that was pinned in the 30 seconds match that started the #GiveDivasAChance movement, but does anyone remember that? Does anyone care? No...they don't and ya wanna know why? I made one little mistake and I've been punished ever since. Like Natalya, I am an amazing worker in this ring, but people in the back ignore that because of a mix up at Wal-Mart."

"To them and all of you, I'm just that dorky Emma that does that stupid dance and jobs to everyone...but I am not a joke! I deserve to have the same opportunities and shots as Paige. We ran the Divas division down in NXT, but now she's already a two time Divas Champion and I am nothing!...but that changes now," Emma took a deep breath to calm herself down as she handed the microphone to Cameron. The crowd immediately started booing and Cameron rolled her eyes at their reaction.

"See, this is what I was talking about," she said addressing her comment to the the three women in the ring with her that nodded acknowledging her words in an understanding that was unknown to the crowd, "Ever since I got in this business, I have been disrespected and it all started with that stupid question on Tough Enough. So what if I said my favorite match was Alicia Fox vs. Melina. Who cares?! Grow up and move on. I have put in the work and have tried to get better in this ring to impress you people, but you know what? That ends now. I'm going to get better for myself."

"I refuse to continue being a joke who people look at and say, 'Girl, Bye' to. I may not be as great of a wrestler as Emma, Natalya, or Summer, but you know what? I still deserve respect for all the work I have put in. When Naomi and I split up, she soared and I disappeared. Now, I'm not mad at her. My girl deserves all the success because she is good, but I shouldn't have to disappear for her to succeed. You all thought you'd seen the last of Cameron, well you were wrong. I'm back and I'm coming back with a vengeance." Cameron handed the microphone to Summer as the crowd booed loudly. She waved off their boos as she listened to Summer.

"I know, you're probably all wondering, 'Summer, what are you doing with them? You've been a part of one of the biggest storylines recently'. Well, that's just it. That so called 'storyline' is the biggest joke I've ever been a part of. I am better than that storyline. To think that I would be with Rusev after the way he treated Lana just makes me look like an idiot and that's been the problem ever since I came up to the main roster," Summer ranted feeling her anger start to surface, "I was an amazing heel down in NXT and had some great feuds with Paige and Emma, but no one remembers that."

"No one remembers that Sasha and Charlotte were a part of the BFFs with me or that I helped bring the 'Boss' out of Sasha Banks. Everyone likes to just give me stupid storylines and make me seem like this huge bitch, which is why I stopped being on Total Divas. I'm an amazing talent that just gets regulated to these stupid girlfriend roles and I'm sick of it. I'm done being sidelined and my talent not being utilized, I'm ready to be front and center." Summer handed the microphone back to Natalya as the four women stood together.

"Now, don't think this attack is anything against these nine women. We respect these women, but we needed to make a statement and we've done that tonight. We are letting these women, the people in the back, and all of you know that we are sick of being forgotten and made to look like jokes...We will no longer be hidden in the back. We are the _real_ Divas Revolution and all hell is about to break loose," Natalya dropped the microphone as all four women held hands and raised them in victory above their heads. The audience looked on in shock as they tried to absorb what had just happened, but one thing was very clear to them all. There was a new faction in the Divas Division, and they meant business, and weren't going to be ignored ever again.

 **Well, that's it. This was my first time writing for Cameron and Natalya, so I hope I did them justice. I'm well aware that in reality none of these women could get away with saying stuff like that on RAW, but it's how I feel about each woman and what I wish they'd say. Leave me your thoughts in a review.**  
 **~Brittany~**


End file.
